A Historic Tale Of The Pride Lands
by Y2Jen
Summary: The full story of the history of the Lion King, from Mohatu founding the Pride Lands, all up until Kiara and Kovu unite the pridelanders and the outlanders. And no flames of like "No oh my made up character so and so did such and such, this fic is dumb."


The Pride Lands has been a territory in existence for many generations, but before it was a lush land of beauty, tranquility, and prosperity, it was a dry, desolate wasteland where few to no animals could live. There was little food and almost no water outside of a small oaisis, there was little shade on the plateau, save for a large rock jutting out of the dry ground. So the few inhabitants would fight with each other over the land, and would try and drive the others out. Nobody could be happy, and the animals could never live in peace.

In a pride of lions, usually there is one male leader, any other young males born otherwise challenge the leader for authority. If they win, the new lion takes control, otherwise they leave the pride and search for another. There was one pride that lived far away from the Pride Lands, far beyond the desert. It was a large pride with many lionesses and two males, one older and one younger, both in the lead. There was a third male, a son of the younger, he was fastly becoming a young lion, but he knew the power of the two brothers in command. His father had always been a good leader and parent, but he knew he just couldn't give his son the pride, he had to give his son responsibility, he had to learn pride in leading and how to survive on his own if he were to ever be in command of any lions. So they sent him away from the pride. He had to journey and find his own pride, learn how to be a good leader, a responsible lion, he had to learn how to live on his own if he were to ever live in charge of a pride. And his name was Mohatu.

Mohatu traveled the land and saw many things, he met many animals and he learned a great deal. But as he got further and further away from his home pride, the land became poorer and poorer, and the animals became less friendly. He could see why though, they were suffering, they didn't have the grandeur the animals in his old homeland did. And it made him feel sad. Because he knew the animals in all weren't bad, they were just hot and hungry and tired, and afraid. They couldn't live together, and if they could never learn to get along, they would never be peace. Mohatu knew that this is what his father and uncle had wanted for him, he had learned a great deal and saw a lot. Mohatu may have been alone, but he knew one thing. That this land would be his new home, this land would be his Pride Lands.

Mohatu climbed to the top of the high rock, so he could see the territory and speak to everyone, "My friends." He roared. "Why are you fighting, I have traveled a great deal, I have seen very much and met many animals. I have seen zebra, buffalo, wildabeast, and they have always been able to live in happiness together."

"But how can we be happy, we are hungry, we need water, there is no shade!" An elephant sounded his horn.

"I understand that." Mohatu nodded. "That's why I have brought you here, so I can speak with you. There is a way. We can be like them. But we have to learn to work together if there will ever be enough to go around and make everyone happy."

"How can we do that, it sounds nearly impossible." A bird cried in a nearby barren tree.

"Nothing is impossible, if you believe and we work together, we can be happy. I promise you that." The animals began to mutter among each other, still a bit uncertain. Mohatu flicked his tail, he had to convince them, "You have to trust me. What else do you have to lose? You are suffering now, isn't the risk for happiness too much to ignore?"

"Can we trust you?" A hippo mumbled loudly.

"You will have to, please believe me. I wouldn't be here trying to persuade you if I didn't believe in you myself. But trusting in me isn't the question you should be asking." The animals wore questionable expressions. "It's not even trusting each other. You need to trust in yourselves." The animals gasped and froze, somehow they realized, that he was right.

"Alright." A young cheetah nodded. "We believe you, we will listen to what you say, if you truly think you can help us, if our lives can really be better, then we will work with you."

"Thank you." Mohatu smiled. "You never know until you try, I won't give up on you."

And Mohatu never did. The animals were able to learn to put their pasts behind them, putting their rivalries aside. Rather than fight over the land and food and water, they learned to share and help each other, working together to make the land great. The oasis grew, rain fell, grass and plants grew, the trees bloomed, and watering holes appeared. Even more animals journeyed and stayed to call the land home. Mohatu couldn't have ever been prouder of the animals, they had learned to work together and take responsibility for themselves, rather than blaming others. He finally had a pride, it may not have been of lions, but they worked together as a family, and that was all that really mattered.

"I have never seen this land look so beautiful!" The cheetah beamed.

"What shall we call this wonderful place now?" A giraffe asked.

Mohatu paused for a moment, then smiled, "Why not, the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands! Pride Lands! Pride Lands!" The animals cheered, Mohatu smiled happily, they felt full of pride as well.

As time went by, even more lions came to the land, Mohatu grew his own pride of lionesses and young males. He even fell in love and had a mate, giving him a wonderful son named Ahadi, the first prince of the Pride Lands. Mohatu raised him well, he would make sure his son became an even better leader than he was. But with all joy comes pain as well. One cold night, Mohatu died. The animals were very sad. Ahadi was grown but still very young, he worried very much to take command, but his mother promised she would help him. But he would not just have her by his side, but his best friend Uru, she promised to stay by him as well. The three would keep Mohatu's dream of the Pride Lands alive, and for a time, they were able to rule with peace.

Though the Pride Lands grew to be strong, droughts still would plague the lands. Mohatu had made a journey once before to find water while his mate was pregnant with their son, he had succeeded, but another drought had come too. Now she had to do the same. However that's when tragedy struck. A pack of hyenas had come to the Pride Lands in search of happiness, but they did not want to share. They attacked her and killed her. That sent a powerful message to the animals of the Pride Lands. Ahadi was furious, but he knew he had to be a good king. So he said he would allow the hyenas to live with them, however they would have to agree to peace and not break the rules. The hyenas said they would agree but after a while they moved to the outlands where the elephant graveyard stood. They would still come to the Pride Lands for food and water, but they still didn't want to share. They wanted to take it all for their selves.

Ahadi and Uru were able to grow and rule in peace once more, they even were blessed with two sons, Mufasa and Taka. The droughts still hung overhead, so Uru decided to take the task of finding new sources of water. She trusted that Ahadi would be able to rule and raise their two sons without her there most of the time. Ahadi felt the same way, at first. Their two sons grew and Ahadi had to make a choice of successor. It was normally to be determined that the first born gets the throne, but Ahadi didn't want to hurt Taka's feelings. But he had to announce it soon enough as they were both becoming adults. Taka was upset that Mufasa had been chosen, though he did understand. He felt jealous, he felt that he was the better lion. Ahadi began to spend all of his time with Mufasa, adding to Taka's anger. So he and his best friend Zira would spend time alone away from the Pride Lands. So they went to the outskirts, where they met the hyenas in the elephant graveyard. They began to plot, they want to humiliate Mufasa and show Ahadi what he really was, not worthy of being the next in line. However their plans failed, Taka even gained a scar over his eye as a result. He even changed his name to Scar, not just for the scar on his face, but for the scar on his heart. Uru was angered at how Ahadi treated Taka, playing favorites with Mufasa. She tried to love the newly named Scar more, which he appreciated, but it only hurt him even more, raising his anger, after while Uru continued to do her water journeys, she did not come back one time. At first he was upset with her, but then Mufasa's bird friend Zazu reported that he had found her, but unfortunately she was not alive. Scar blamed Ahadi, saying that he never helped look for water, he made his mate do it, and he was responsible for her death. Ahadi became even more cross with his younger son, ignoring him even more now. Scar became angry.

The pride became full of lions and lionesses once more during Ahadi's rule, and after he died, Mufasa and his best friend Sarabi became mates and had a son Simba. Scar had another idea, perhaps, being a young lion unable to defeat the leader, he could find a new pride. But he didn't want things to look suspicious and have the others find him gone. So Zira said she would survey the nearby outside areas to see what she could find. While she would be gone Scar would be miserable, alone with his thoughts. And he plotted another idea, this one with the hyenas. Kill Mufasa, kill Simba. With no more males, he would have to be leader!

Or at least, there would be no more males soon enough. There was one young lion that had been left his pride a while ago, his name was Ni. He had fallen in love with a lioness named Sarafina and they had a daughter together who they named Nala, and later they had another cub, a boy they called Mheetu. When she was younger, Sarafina had always had a bit of a crush on Scar, feeling Zira was her rival. But when she met Ni, she knew he was the lion for her. However Scar didn't like the fact that so many young males were joining the pride. Ni was always a wanderer, so while he was still officially a member of the Pride Lands, he was rarely ever there. But Mheetu was also a threat, especially since he had been born right after he took over as king. He could grow up to challenge Scar, and with no heir, Scar could lose. They had to get rid of Mheetu. He used the hyenas. Sarafina had arrived just in time to see the attack, she killed a few hyenas in the battle, including Banzai's father, but they had taken poor young Mheetu's life. Sarafina was devastated. Scar was 'furious' with the hyenas, especially since he had given them a home outside of the elephant graveyard. Sarafina was at a loss, her mate was gone and their son was dead. How would she explain this to their young daughter? Especially after she lost her best friend Simba. Would it be unfair not to tell her? Sarafina debated it for a long time. She knew Scar was friends with the hyenas, she loathed him for that, hating him for making the alliance between lion and hyena. She no longer had a crush on him, that part of her had died a long, long time ago.

When finally Ni returned, he found that Scar was the king. Scar had never liked him and felt Mufasa was a fool to harbor a young lion, a threat. Scar forced Ni to leave and find his own pride. Nala had never really known her father, he had begun to leave while Nala was still a baby and before Mheetu was born. He felt out of place in a pride and knew he needed to fight for one of his own, but Sarafina could never leave her home or friends, so he never forced her to leave. But they still felt bad that Nala would never know her father. During Scar's reign though, he did return and Nala did meet him, though not knowing the young lion was her father. At first Ni didn't think Nala was the cub he had left with Sarafina, but after being reunited with his former mate and returning to see the lionesses, did Sarafina and Ni finally reveal that fact to Nala, and that she had once had a brother. However, Scar still saw Ni as a threat, after realizing that Scar had killed his son, so Scar exiled him. Now he had no choice but to live alone. He said good bye to his wife and daughter, it was then that Sarafina had decided to tell Nala about Mheetu.

All of Scar's plans had worked. Zira was able to find more lionesses, and Scar and his hyenas were able to kill Mufasa and Mheetu, and get rid of Simba and Ni as well. Zira was pleased to return to see Scar and his hyenas in control, bringing her new king more lionesses, more eager to follow them than those left by Mufasa. Former queen Sarabi though would still be in charge of them, and the hunting, along with her best friend Sarafina. Zira was even happier to see Sarabi suffer, the three lionesses had grown up together as cubs, but Sarabi and Sarafina weren't too fond of Zira, as she hated them. They were nice enough to her, but Zira hated Sarabi for being queen while Scar couldn't be king. In lieu of her new status as queen, she bore Scar a cub, a son they named Nuka. However, there was a problem.

Nuka was a strange cub, he wasn't very strong, and was not very smart. He was a huge coward and worried and fretted over everything. Scar hated his son and that made Zira angry, not at Scar, but at the son she had given to him. Even as Nuka grew, he didn't get any better, there was no hope for him. No hope for Zira to give Scar a prince. She rejected him, why couldn't she give him a son to be the perfect heir? That's when it happened, Kula and Chumvi, two cubs that were Nala's friends, they had grown up and fallen in love, having cubs of their own. They had a boy and girl, a very wonderful boy. Zira's jealousy ate at her. That was her son, that was the son she should've had with Scar! Her envy grew within her and exploded into hatred, she wanted that cub! She and her best friend, who she called Dotty as a nickname for an old faded scar under her eye, attacked Chumvi. Kula had died in the birthing process, the fact that she was young and had two cubs in her first pregnancy, and Chumvi had been devastated, lowering his guard, he was in no condition to ward off his attackers. He was killed, but not without giving Dotty a bad eye injury, but Zira was now able to take the cubs for her own, with no one left alive to say or do otherwise.

Scar was thrilled with the newborn son, although it was not theirs, Scar announced it as his heir and future king to the throne. Zira had no use for the twin sister, she would grow up to be another lioness, there was no need for her. Dotty was a good hunter, perhaps she could take her under paw. But Nuka was conflicted, he was angry, sad and confused. Why would they not pick him? He was Scar's son, not that strange cub. Was he not good enough? Scar had been the second born son, did he sympathize with the younger cub? Zira may have sensed his emotions, and so she gave the infant girl to Nuka, she had no use for her and perhaps it could be some sort of companion for him. Nuka wanted to cry. He was just like that girl cub, unwanted. He would treat her as his own sister, even though they weren't flesh and blood. But that boy, her real brother, he would never accept him, he would hate that cub for the rest of his life.

That next day, Simba returned and attacked Scar, who was about to kill his mother Sarabi. Scar had been defeated at the hands of his own hyenas, who Simba re-banished to the elephant graveyard. Sarabi had tried to stay in strong spirits, despite her own sorrow, the overwhelming emotions and pain of loss and loneliness over time, the multiple strenuous hunts, lack of food and water, and the physical and mental brutality from Scar, and nearly being killed before Simba's arrival, had all taken a toll on her. She did not live much longer after Simba took control of the Pride Lands. She was able to see its beauty restore as rains fell, grass grew, and the animals returned. She was also alive to see Simba and Nala have their first cub together, a son who they named Kopa.

Simba didn't know about Zira's treachery during Scar's reign, so he let her and the other lionesses all live with Sarafina, who now became head lioness and took lead over the hunts, and the rest of theirs, especially since Zira was a mother with three cubs, two who were very young. Zira and Scar had named them Kovu and Vitani. While Zira kept Kovu close to her, Vitani and Nuka could do as they pleased, but Zira assigned Dotty to watch over them and raise them when she was absent. But what she hadn't counted on was that they became friends with future king Kopa. Nuka would be happy to see Kopa as king, because that meant Kovu would not be king. Nuka tried every day to try and impress his mother, to try and get her attention, but Zira was only focused on Kovu, she didn't give her true son the time of day. But Zira did pay attention to Kopa, she knew he was a threat to Kovu's legacy, and that she had to eliminate him. But she couldn't kill Simba on her own, she wasn't strong enough to defeat the mighty lion. She had to plot, she had to think of Scar. She had to be like Scar. She was enraged to soon find out that not only had Nuka become good friends with Kopa, but Vitani was falling in love with him. That was the last straw, not time for planning, she had to act now and be spontaneous. She had in mind to kill Kopa, and she had to do it soon before he grew up. Zira waited until Kopa had gone off to play, she told him Nuka wanted to hide and seek in the outlands. Kopa went and waited but Nuka never showed. That's when Nuka ran into Vitani.

"Nuka! It's mom, she said she was going to look for Kopa." She cried, half panting. "I think she might do something, she doesn't like Kopa, but I can't find him!"

"What?" Nuka gasped, he knew why Vitani was worried, and she had a right to be afraid, he wouldn't put it past his mom to do something drastic. "Stay here, I'll find him!"

Nuka ran like crazy, he knew he had to find Kopa. Luckily he found him near the outlands.

"Nuka, there you are." Kopa smiled. "Your mom said you were looking for me?"

"I was?" Nuka was confused. His mom wouldn't do that, it couldn't be that simple.

"Alright you hide, I'll seek, ready?" Kopa closed his eyes and began to count.

"No, YOU hide!" Nuka pulled Kopa's paw down off his face.

"What, why?" Kopa tilted his head to the side, Nuka was sure acting funny today.

Nuka paused, if he could stop his mother, maybe he could protect her without anyone knowing she was bad. And if he saved her, maybe she would finally notice him, pay attention to him instead of Kovu. Maybe she would love him!

"Just hide." Nuka pushed Kopa down into a whole.

"Hey, don't pick my hiding spot, that's cheating!" Kopa laughed, finally giving in, he ran off.

"Whew…" Nuka sighed with relief and turned towards the Pride Lands. "I have to keep an eye out for mother, I can't let her kill Kopa. If he hides, she won't know where he is and I can talk to her." Nuka frowned angrily at the thought of his mother killing Kopa, he was his best friend and he would become king and ruin her plan for Kovu. Time went by, Nuka looked over his shoulder. "Mom hasn't shown up, what's wrong? Kopa's gonna be mad if I don't come find him." Nuka got up and went to look around the rocks and bones, which was where Kopa liked to hide. He sniffed the air, "What's that?" He followed the trace and got closer, gasping at what he recognized. "Oh now, eww, that smells like blood." His heart began to race. Whose blood was it? "Kopa? Kopa. Mom…?" He swallowed the worry in his stomach, he could now smell Zira's scent as well. The chance of it being Kopa catching some prey was long gone. He poked his head around a large dead tree and gasped. Zira was licking the blood off her paws, three hyenas cackling across from her, and a heap of dirty, lifeless fur between them. "Oh….no….!" Nuka stammered, he was too late, how could he have missed his mom, how could he not hear the attack? "No, no…!" He whispered, what could he do now, Kopa was dead. But Zira was his mom, he couldn't turn her in. Oh what would Vitani say? Oh no, what about Simba! "I gotta get back!" Nuka ran off, he ran back to the den to see Vitani playing with Kovu.

"Oh, Nuka, you're back!" She rushed towards him. "Did you find him, what about mom?"

Nuka held back, Vitani had feared that Zira would kill Kopa, but he never thought he'd have to tell her she was right, "Well, uh, Tani… I…."

There was a loud yowl. They recognized it as Simba's cry.

"That's the king, I wonder what's going on?" Kovu looked up.

Vitani gasped and looked at Nuka, "Nuka? Did something happen, what's wrong with Kopa." Nuka's dull eyes glanced down at his little sister, and that's all he had to tell her. "No, no! No!"

Kopa was gone, but maybe Nuka could still save his mother, "It wasn't mom, I saw, hyenas."

"What?" Vitani gasped. "So it wasn't…"

"Kopa!" Nala's roar was heard.

"What's going on?" Kovu ran out of the cave, his brother and sister following. They gasped as they saw Zira place the cub before the king and queen, a queen who was pregnant with cub number two. "Oh no, what is that? Is that…?" He glanced at Nuka and Vitani.

"Kopa…" They choked out, their voices bitter with sorrow.

"No!" Kovu gasped. He had never been allowed to play with Kopa, but he hated to see others get hurt or die.

"What happened, how could this be? It's not true!" Nala wailed.

Simba was mortified, but he knew better than to believe hyenas would do that. Sure Kopa was adventurous and wandered into the outlands and elephant graveyard, he got into plenty of trouble and traveled beyond Pride Land territory, but he knew hyenas had to motive to attack the future king. But there was one creature who did have a motive, and that was the lioness before them.

"So, you found him at the paws of the hyenas." Simba confirmed quietly.

Nala turned curiously to her mate, Simba had lost just as much as she had, why did he stay so calm? She knew in an instant what he was going to accuse, and Nala was about to question him saying 'Zira would never do something like that' but before the words got to her mouth, she hesitated herself, and knew that maybe she was wrong after all. She turned back to Zira, now wearing curious eyes. What was Simba insinuating?

"Your son has been killed, I'm so sorry for your loss. I don't know what would happen if I lost one of mine." She glanced at her three cubs.

Simba turned towards them, Nuka and Vitani looked devastated, Kovu was too confused and innocent to know any better than what death was, so he turned back to their mother, "You know, Kovu and Vitani bear a striking resemblance to their mother."

"Thank you." Zira nodded curtly, but she heard the distinct threat in Simba's tone of voice.

"Nala. Did you ever find out what happened to your friends, Kula and Chumvi?"

"What?" Nala continued to be more and more confused. "They died before we returned. Kula had died giving birth to a stillborn cub, and Chumvi had gone into depression and left the pride. I thought the lionesses reported finding him dead outside the borders."

"What lioness. Your mother?"

"No, it was some of Zira's…" Nala stopped, suddenly questioning her own beliefs. She whirled towards Zira. "Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"All of it!" Simba roared.

"I'm scared." Vitani sobbed.

"Let's go inside." Kovu led his sister back into the cave.

"I'm staying here." Nuka continued to watch, he knew what Simba was about to reveal and he was helpless to protect his mother now. Worst of all now Kovu wouldn't hear the truth.

"They aren't your cubs, those are Kula's lost children! Scar killed Chumvi, didn't he! You just hid the evidence." Simba snarled and Zira scowled back. "You claimed them as your own, and now you've killed mine! You're trying to avenge Scar's death, don't you see what a fool you are? You're only sealing your own fate, and dooming your own kin!" Simba tried to hold himself back, he could kill the lioness where she stood, but what would that do for the three cubs? He couldn't doom anyone himself, no matter how much he had been hurt himself. "Get out."

"Pardon?" Zira scoffed, trying to hold her ground and not appear as a guilty party.

"Take your cubs and get out, any of Scar's followers are hereby banished to the outlands!" His eyes flashed as he barred his fangs into a snarl. "And don't you ever return!"

Zira stood and glared at the king for a moment, lashing her tail as she turned, "This isn't over, you will live to regret this. This land belongs to Scar, you are no king!" She paused outside the cave, glancing at her lionesses before looking over at Simba, "I will get you for this, we will have our revenge, we shall not stop until you and your pride are dead." She moved her eyes towards Nala and sneered. "I just hope that next cub of yours is a boy, somebody will have to take over once your dear mate has departed. Then I can kill him too, I know how much fun I had with Kopa." She chuckled and went into the cave.

"Mom, what's going on?" Vitani rushed over, she and Kovu hadn't heard anything of what had transpired.

"We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Kovu asked.

"To find our own home, I will lead us to our own Pride Lands, we're going to the outlands. There we can live in peace and be happy." She bent down and picked up Kovu, then leaving the cave.

"Mom." Nuka stood up and Zira stopped. "What happened?" He had heard the conversation but hadn't understood most of it. "Will we be alright?"

Zira turned to her son, unable to speak while carrying Kovu, but in her eyes read the line she would live by, "We will get our revenge, we will avenge Scar and take back the Pride Lands." She turned and walked out of the cave.

"Nuka?" Vitani frowned. "Is this because of Kopa?"

Nuka looked down at her, then sighed and bent down to pick her up, "Forget about Kopa, Vitani. He's gone, now we have to leave too." He took her in his jaws and left the cave as well.

"But…" She turned and looked at Simba, surrounded by his lionesses. Sarafina nuzzling her distraught daughter. She watched as Pride Rock got further and further away until finally the Pride Lands were out of view. She let out a sigh, "Good bye." And turned towards the outlands, where their new life would begin.

Nala gave birth to Kiara, a daughter. Simba was incredibly protective for her, he worried constantly for her wellbeing, fearing the loss of his second cub would be incredibly painful. Kovu and Vitani grew up in the outlands with Nuka and Zira, most of their past lives in the Pride Lands were too young and short to remember, but Vitani could never forget Kopa, and Kovu remembered how angry Simba had looked, especially when he had thrown his mother and family out. He grew up always fearing the lion. He hated to be alone, to see others get hurt, so Zira assigned Kovu to watch Nuka, but Nuka couldn't stand him and left him often, letting him wait alone until the sun went down or until Vitani would find him and bring him home. But still Kovu looked up to his big brother and never hated him, that was just how he saw Nuka, that was just the way he was, so Kovu never questioned it. He was grateful for Vitani though, she was always with him and never let him feel alone. They were always the closest. Nala had wondered why Simba never took Kovu and Vitani from Zira, rather than banishing them all. The were her friends cubs, they had belonged to Kula and Chumvi, they deserved to live in the Pride Lands. But Simba had thought that it would've been too hard on the cubs and they would see wrong and grow up despising him, and he worried for the safety of his family and the future of the Pride Lands. He never thought Zira would raise them to be evil, or that they would ever even meet again. When Kovu tried to join the pride after saving Kiara, Nala was very glad and hopeful, it was where they really belonged, she hoped Simba would let him stay. She was also happy when Vitani led the other lionesses back to their true home when Zira threatened to kill her. In the end, when they were all able to come together again, Nala knew that this is how it should all really been.

Nuka was the only true son of Zira and Scar, Simba knew he was beyond saving, even if he had become friends with Kopa when they were young. When Nuka died, Zira lashed out at Kovu, she could no longer accept the adopted cub as her son. When Vitani was the next to betray her, Zira's emotions got the best of her and she was even prepared to kill her adopted daughter. She realized too late where her true loyalty should've lied, and that was with her dead kin, Nuka. But at least the last thing he saw was her smiling down lovingly at him as he faded away. It was a proud smile, a true mothers smile, a smile that made Zira want to cry, because it was the first, and last time, that she had ever even really shown it to him. She realized then, how much she should have loved him.

"Give up Zira, it's over, let it go."

"I'll never let it go!"

Both Zira and Nuka died for Scar, but Kovu and Vitani lived on and led the outlander lionesses back to their true home at Pride Rock. Kovu and Vitani were young when Kopa was still alive, after they grew up and lived with Kiara in the Pride Lands, they never thought to talk to her about her long lost big brother. Had Simba and Nala even told her, would they tell her of Zira's evil? Nala had lost a brother, Mheetu, did she want Kiara to feel the same way? They could never be sure, so the brother and sister never spoke to her about it. Had Nala had done the right thing? But they did remember him among their selves. Sarafina had always been lonely since Sarabi died, but now she could lead the lionesses along with Vitani, she would often bring up the lions lost and events that had taken place in the past, some even before she herself had been born. But she was old and soon wanted to settle down to enjoy life now that peace had returned, so she handed over lead of the lionesses to Vitani, and soon passed on. Vitani was glad to lead, but she still would always love and miss Kopa, yet poor Kiara might not ever know that he existed. Sarafina wondered if Nala had ever told Vitani and her brother Kovu about Zira, and who their real parents truly were. She never spoke of that with Vitani and trusted Nala's judgment. Vitani never knew. So all in all, with Kopa dead, Nuka and Zira were dead, Kovu was with Kiara, and now without Sarafina to hunt by, Vitani was completely alone.

**A/N:** _So that's my rendition of what I think happened, it's my own opinion and I know there are many out there, and I own mine, so don't say 'oh no this is proven that so and so did such and such, you're lying and my character whoever was this person' or whatever. I know it got a bit confusing towards the end with all of the age differences and so much going on in such short close time periods. But yeah, that's the story. And this, Lion King, is a genre that I really want to get back in touch with, I've written so very little when I used to write for it so much. Vitani is my favorite character and I'd really like to do something with her, especially since she was such a minor character in the movie, towards the end I felt bad for her, because she was so completely alone, even among all of the other lionesses, it's like she wasn't anything special. So if I ever get the time, and a good enough idea I want to follow through with, I just might do my own rendition of the Lion King 3, or 4 since 1 1/2 is also known as 3, which is kinda dumb and will probably be the only reason Disney will have an excuse not to continue the story. But hey, we can dream right? And create our own adventures, that's the beauty of fanfiction, and with that as our guide, we can go anywhere and do almost anything._


End file.
